


The Man I Love

by xenopraetor



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Penetrative Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenopraetor/pseuds/xenopraetor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little fling on the couch with the science bros.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man I Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alienfirst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienfirst/gifts).



Shivers wracked Hermann's body as he ground his hips against his lover's body. Straddling the other man's right thigh, his tented trousers rubbed against tense quadriceps. Warm beads of sweat dribbled down his face, darkening the couch where he pressed his head forcefully into the backrest fabric. Slight haziness fogged his mind to where all he could think about was the feeling in his groin as it pushed back and forth, sending intense throbs through his cock.

  
Sensations of fingers tickling down his stomach couldn't quite break his concentration and nearly weren't felt until a hard push stopped him from moving forward anymore. Hermann reached down to pry the fingers off to no avail. Face flushed with frustration, quick breaths escaped his lips as barely audible whimpers.

  
"Settle down, man. I'm trying to help. You're not the only one here, y'know." Newt stared back at him, smiling wryly yet having his brows furled into an expression of mild annoyance. His eyes were slightly unfocused, even with his glasses, and matched the haziness Hermann felt in his own mind.

  
"This is only going to take a second! I promise."

  
Fingers now loosed, Newt's hand continued to brush lightly downwards as he made his way to the other's trousers. With surprisingly deft fingers he managed to undo and unzip them, fingers wiggling through the opening and into the trunks underneath. Hermann attempted to suppress a moan through his teeth at the sensation of Newt's fingers sliding under his ballsack, pulling it cock-first out through his fly. Hermann tried to say something, anything, but all that came out was a gasp. He hadn't felt this way since his youth at boarding school, messing around with a bi-curious lacrosse player he had tutored at the time. This...this was so much better than the awkward teen grabbing at him playfully in an empty classroom. Newt's hands were calloused from over a decade working with machinery and despite being dwarfed by the Jaeger pilots, his grip was still strong and tight.

  
"Nghh.." Hermann attempted once more to speak. Catching his breath, he spoke shakily. "Please... hold me."

  
As if to show what he meant, he reached down to Newt's veiny cock and gripped the shaft in hand as tightly as he could. Newt followed suit by grabbing tightly around Hermann, and with his free hand squeezed lube onto the exposed skin of both their members.

  
"Go ahead," Newt's own voice trembling slightly at the feeling of someone else touching his cock. With renewed vigor Hermann began to pump his hips once more, even as his weak legs screamed with dull pain. His now exposed cock spread the lube across Newt's hand, allowing it to glide faster and faster. In his left hand Hermann continued to squeeze his lover's cock, every quick thrust of his hips pleasuring the both of them as he matched the rhythm of his wrist to the rhythm of his hips. Pressing harder and deeper, he pulled the head of his cock back into the grip of Newt's fingers as he began to climax. Their voices overlapped in a strange chorus of quick, fervent groans and cries of  _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_  A sudden shout ripped from Hermann's lips as he came into Newt's hand, still desperately bucking into the grip as his semen painted the black fabric of his lover's trousers, spurting and splattering all over. Gingerly pulling away, Hermann collapsed against Newt to use the last of his energy to finish him off.

  
Jerking as fast as he could, Hermann studied Newt's face as he climaxed. Eyes rolling back into his head, Newt didn't even have the breath to groan, his lips still vaguely forming words as he inhaled sharply. His hips instinctively bucked forward to push deep into the hand still jerking him off. Orgasming with a massive spurt of white, his first blast of come spattered onto the floor a few feet away. Much to the surprise of his partner, Newt's cock continued to twitch and throb aggressively, pumping out more and more. Each stream grew shorter and shorter until his body shook weakly, spurting out one last bit of semen all over his cock and the hand that gripped it. Letting his hips fall back, Newt rolled over and pushed Hermann down to lay beside him on the couch. His body up against the warmth of his lover, he gently let his spent cock fall across the other's.

  
Sliding off Newt's glasses to get a better look, Hermann stared deeply into the other man's eyes. Stone-faced, he studied the details of the features opposite him for a moment. This was the face of a man who irritated him on a day to day basis, some days to the point of throwing him out of his own laboratory. All the same, this was also the face of someone he had learned to trust completely, someone who knew his deepest memories and formed a strong bond of camaraderie in the most dangerous times. Even if he was too ashamed to say it, this was the face of the man he loved.

  
"Admiring my handsome features? I know, I know, I'm immaculate." Newt smirked, breaking the reverie.

  
"Don't flatter yourself."

  
"No really, no need to feel embarassed. I know you think so, no need to say it!"

  
"Oh, shut up!" Hermann grabbed the back of Newt's head, pulling him forward for a sudden, passionate kiss. He wouldn't admit it, as much as the action pleased him, it really was the only way he could get the man to stop talking.

  
For some goddamn bloody reason, this was the man he loved.


End file.
